


I'm So Glad You're You

by saviorofauldrant



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Guy trying to comfort Luke for the first time, Luke is 13 and Guy is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorofauldrant/pseuds/saviorofauldrant
Summary: Luke is crying and Guy is panicking, but as it turns out he knows just what to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, reposting from ffn. Idk how to write honestly.

When Guy went outside that morning, he found almost half the servants in the mansion were hesitating around Luke’s room, discussing something in tense whispers. Shifting the bag of soil in his arms so he wouldn't drop it, Guy carefully walked the rim of the courtyard. Being sure to avoid any maids, (maids who were supposed to be working) Guy made it to half-empty garden bed Pere was re-planting and set the heavy bag down against it.  
“Thank you for that, Guy.” Pere nodded at the bag and gave Guy a quick pleasant smile before looking back down at his flowers.  
“Why is everyone gathered around Master Luke’s door?” Guy asked, brushing the dirt off his pants. (Servants of the Duke couldn't afford to be covered in filth, Guy’s own pride as a noble aside.) The implications of a crowd around the room of the boy who could barely walk without hurting himself were clear. With reluctant dread growing in his stomach, he frowned and added, “Is he okay?”  
Pere didn’t look up from his work but simply shook his head, “Not hurt or anything if that’s what you’re concerned about.” Pere’s voice was soft like usual, but he took on a slightly more somber tone. As he usually did when talking about Luke.  
Despite his history with Guy and Van, Pere had never shown any ill will towards the young Fabre. Both before and after the kidnapping incident, Pere had talked about Luke with the same tone as he did anything else; evenly and politely. (After all, that’s just who Pere is.) But Guy thought that recently Pere had begun to talk about Luke differently, almost as if he pitied him. That knowledge would have killed Guy years ago, to imagine that one of Guy’s few allies was starting to sympathize with the son of his family’s murderer, but now Guy wasn’t sure he felt all too different.  
Grudgingly curious, Guy stretched to get a better view over the other servants’ heads. Managing to catch a glimpse of the center of the small crowd, he didn’t like what he saw.  
Walking up to Luke’s door, was Duke Fabre himself, his expression speaking volumes of his frustration. If the man of the house himself was called then it couldn’t be good. Despite the atmosphere, Guy found himself looking at Luke’s door with simple exasperation, Oh Luke, what have you done now?  
The Duke spoke tersely with one of the maids, who stammered something out to him in hushed tones. He scowled at her, apparently not liking what he heard, and walked the steps to Luke’s room. As soon as he was close enough and started rapping his knuckles sharply on the door, “Luke! The maids should be helping you prepare for the dinner tonight, not waiting outside. Why is this door locked?” Luke didn’t respond. The Duke’s face darkened and his mouth warped into a scowl. He didn’t like to be ignored in his own home, “Luke! Open the door this instant!”  
The servants all watched anxiously. Still, Luke didn’t answer and the door didn't open.  
Guy’s frown deepened. He could see Luke trying to get out of a boring dinner party, but it was the quiet the disturbed him. Why wasn’t Luke out here arguing?  
“Do you think this is a game? Come out this instant, you ungrateful child! I swear if you don’t answer me right now-”  
“Go away!” Luke’s muffled voice finally made it’s way through the door, but that wasn’t what Duke Fabre wanted to hear.  
“Excuse me?!”  
“I said go away! I’m not coming out!”  
The servants all started whispering uneasily. No matter how cranky Luke got, he never yelled at his father. He yelled at everyone else, but not his father. Guy remembered the first (and last) time he ever heard Luke yell back during an argument with the Duke. It had ended with Luke sobbing as he buried his face into Guy’s shirt, trying to hide the red mark across his cheek. Back then Guy had been irritated that Luke could cry about something so small while Guy had to be the one to comfort him.  
Now, watching Duke Fabre’s face shift through disbelief to anger as threats started pouring from the man’s mouth, Guy could only feel apprehension. Luke may be thirteen, but he still hadn’t exactly recovered since the incident three years ago. Despite his loud mouth and defiant attitude, Guy couldn’t deny that he was a fragile kid.  
Finally, the Duke’s threats ceased and he took a deep breath, letting his blistering anger fade to pure frustration. Guy was relieved that he didn't seem to be considering breaking down the door. (Though they’d certainly have a spare key made for Luke’s room after this.)  
“You will leave this room,” the Duke firmly demanded, regaining his composure and standing tall, “You will because there are guests tonight. Guests that came here to see you, and I will not have to explain to them that my son is an obnoxious coward who hides in his room from his own father!”  
The courtyard was silent, and Luke didn't say a word back.  
“Fine! Rot in there!” He yelled, turning on his heel and starting to make his way out of the courtyard, servants scrambling to make a path.  
The Duke passed their flower bed, Pere and Guy (reluctantly) gave him a polite bow as he went. Guy tensed as Duke Fabre stopped short and, turning his head with a glare, focused on him, “You!”  
Guy forced himself to keep his head lowered, “Sir?”  
“You’re his personal servant aren’t you? I don’t care how you get him out, but it’s your responsibility to see to his attitude before tonight. Do you understand me?” Guy wanted to ask why he, as Luke’s own father, bared no responsibility in the matter but held his tongue as he gave a short nod. Duke Fabre spared him a final displeased look and took his leave.  
The moment he was gone, Guy let his shoulders slump and he heaved a huge sigh. He should have expected this honestly, he was always the one stuck cleaning up Luke’s messes.  
Pere gave him an amused look as he turned back to his flowers, not even fazed. “You’ll go speak to Master Luke then?” He asked.  
“I suppose so… Man, what does he think I can do?” Guy ran a hand through his hair and kept himself from groaning loudly in annoyance (that would be uncivilized and something Luke would do). Dealing with Luke’s tantrums was hard on a good day, but today seemed like the worst. Neither Guy or anyone else had a slightest idea of how to handle the child other than bribing him with sweets and promises of seeing Van. Thinking back to the scene he just witnessed, Guy doubted an extra slice of cake would do the trick this time. And Van wasn’t due to visit for another week or so.  
He looked back towards Luke’s room, unease growing in his mind, “What’s his issue this time?” He asked.  
“We don’t know. He suddenly came running through the courtyard and bolted into his room. He hasn’t come out since,” Pere told him, “His door is locked and every maid that’s come by has been ignored.”  
Guy’s been helping out in storage all morning, this little errand being the first time he’s been outside all day. Luke had been left in the care of a group of maids, but only for a few hours. Honestly, could they not handle Luke for one morning?  
“So are you going to try to talk to him?” Pere asked, startling Guy out of his thoughts.  
“Um.. yeah. I guess? I mean I think I have to,” Guy said, unsure. They stood in silence for a moment, Guy not making a move toward Luke’s room. Guy asked, almost meekly, “What do I say?”  
Pere gave Guy an amused smile, glancing up from his work, and asked him, “What do you want to say?”  
How should Guy know? He’s not exactly in any position to be comforting another kid. Guy scratched his head, “Um, ‘please come out’?”  
“Is that all?” Pere gave him a look Guy couldn’t place.  
“‘Please come out sir’?”  
Pere shook his head like he found this funny, “Go talk to him. I’m sure the words will come easier than you thought.” And with that generic piece of advice, Guy’s only back-up turned right back to his flowers. Very helpful.  
He forced himself to make his way up to Luke’s door. He could now reluctantly admit that he’s not completely sure how to feel about Luke anymore, not since the kidnaping, but he was certain that he could not comfort the kid! He’s gotten used to suffering through one of Luke’s little tirades about this and that, but this time it looked serious. Guy had way too much of his own issues to try and deal with someone else’s.  
Guy brought himself before Luke’s door, and took a moment to gather his courage. What was he going to say? He must hesitated a moment too long because he could hear the maids in the courtyard giggling at his hesitation. A big strong seventeen year old scared to knock on the door of a small traumatized child? Ridiculous!  
Not wanting to look any stupider, Guy knocked on the door, “Luke? It’s me.” Normally he wouldn't dare refer to Luke without calling him ‘Master’ anywhere but the safety of Luke’s room, but Luke hates it when people call him that. Guy figured this wasn't the time to bring up that argument.  
It was silent for a moment, then Luke’s muffled voice (much quieter than Guy came to expect from Luke) sounded through the door, his words simple, “Go away, Guy.”  
It was nothing like the way Luke had responded to his father, yelling so loud that Guy could hear him across the courtyard even through the door. That at least made Guy feel a little more confident.  
“It’s just me, Luke,” Guy said, “Do you, um, want to talk?”  
Luke didn't answer.  
“Maybe you could open the door?”  
Luke still didn’t answer, and Guy was admittedly getting a little concerned. Luke’s not the type to hide away in his room. Duke Fabre called him a coward, but Guy knew that wasn’t true. Luke was so far from being a coward that he’d get himself into fights everyday if he weren't surrounded by nothing but servants. If Luke had an issue with you he’d get in your face and let you know it; Luke would never hide behind a door.  
“Luke please just-”  
“Go away Guy!” Luke’s voice raised in volume so that he was practically shouting. Guy unconsciously took a step back from the door but tried again.  
“Luke I just-!”  
“I don't want to talk!”  
Standing here right in front of Luke’s door, Guy could hear something in Luke’s voice he couldn't hear from across the courtyard. He could now hear the way Luke’s voice shook with every word, and caught on the end like he had to choke the words out.  
Guy was positive Luke had been crying.  
Guy stared blankly at the door, not sure of what to do. On one hand it would be so easy to just walk away, take the scolding from Duke Fabre, and just let Luke dig his own hole by not showing up at the dinner tonight. It’s not like Guy could even get in Luke’s room anyway.  
But on the other hand… Luke’s cried before, but he’s never hid before. How bad was it that Luke wouldn’t even come crying to Guy or Madam Fabre for help?  
He stood there a moment, staring at the closed door, and weighed his options. Long after the maids had stopped giggling at him again, Guy came to a decision. He told himself he was going to regret this but after a moment of thinking, he turned from Luke’s door and walked away.

Struggling to pull himself up the wall, his fingers clamped uncomfortably on the windowsill, Guy felt stupid.  
So, so stupid.  
He was risking everything right now; every stupid room he’s cleaned, every tantrum he’s sat through, and every scolding he’s gotten from Duke Fabre of all people. He was risking it all by climbing into the bedroom of the traumatized Fabre heir through the back window. Hell, he was risking his life (and Pere’s too he supposed). If anyone saw him right now, let alone one of the White Knights...  
Well I was ordered to fix this… Guy thought bitterly. But no one told me how to fix this.  
It didn’t look like Guy was getting in through the door so he had found another route. In the end, window was the only way Guy was going to get to see Luke face-to-face. Even if Luke refused to let him in, he wouldn’t be able to ignore Guy this way, and Guy could see if he really had been crying. (Though, he really did hope Luke would open the window for him…)  
He wedged the toe of his boot against the wall and pulled himself up so his elbows were sitting on the windowsill and Guy could see into Luke’s room. With one arm struggling to keep him steady, the other reached up and tapped urgently on the window, “Luke!”  
Through the glass, Guy saw a red head look up from the other side of the room-- was he sitting against the door?-- and two wide green eyes staring at him in shock.  
Guy frantically motioned Luke over with his free arm and, to his relief, Luke got up and darted around the bed to the window, “Guy?!”  
“Please open the window, Luke,” Guy pleaded, not liking how strained and pathetic his own voice sounded right now, “I don't think I can hold on much longer!”  
For a few seconds (agonizingly slow seconds when you’re practically hanging from a windowsill) Luke fumlbed with the latch on his window. For a moment, Guy’s stomach dropped when realized that maybe he should be worried about whether or not Luke knows how the latches work considering that out of all the things that they rushed to re-teach Luke, opening windows was not high on the list. But thankfully Luke was a fast learner and before long he got the window unlocked and swung it open, which would have certainly knocked him off had Guy not ducked his head to side in time.  
Hauling himself up, Guy managed to bring himself up to a crouching position in Luke’s window. Something like that would take some getting used to (oh Yulia did he just consider doing this again?). But now that he was up here, he had a full view of Luke, no door in the way.  
Despite Luke’s mixed expression of awe and confusion looking up at him, Guy could see the drying trails of tears on his cheeks and his eyes were bright red. He wasn’t crying now, but he certainly had been.  
“Why are you hanging outside my window?!” Luke demanded, tugging on Guy’s hand to pull him fully into the room, “You’re the one always telling me I’m not allowed to climb things!”  
Luke didn’t let go of his hand, so Guy scratched his head sheepishly with his other one, “Well I did get permission for this…” Kind of.  
To Guy’s dismay, Luke’s face dropped with disappointment. Apparently the novelty of finding his servant (best-friend, Luke would have reminded him) hanging out of his window had worn off already. He abruptly let go of Guy’s hand, turning away from him.  
“So Father made you come?” Luke looked stubbornly away from Guy and his voice was quiet again, that same kind of quiet that Guy was sure did not suite Luke. Luke was loud, Luke was energetic, Luke was annoying. At that moment, Guy just wanted Luke to be annoying again.  
“No!” Guy blurted out, “I- um- I wasn’t really supposed to! I snuck in!”  
Guy’s words worked (to his own surprise) and Luke looked up at him shocked, the uncharacteristic shadow over his face gone, “You broke the rules?! But you always follow the rules!”  
Guy felt his face getting hot, he wasn’t that orthodox. Another part of Guy was dismayed; after this incident Luke might think climbing through windows was ok. After all, Guy did it. He’d have to set him straight later...  
Guy leaned awkwardly against the wall and nervously scratched the back of his head, trying (and likely failing) to look calm and collected, “Well, I was, um, kind of worried?”  
Luke’s expression fell again and, instead of answering him, he abruptly walked away from Guy. Sitting himself on the floor against his bed, he brought his knees up to his chest and stared at his knees.  
Guy didn’t move, waiting in awkward silence for Luke to say something. When Luke did not, just staring miserably down at his knees, Guy tried again, “Luke?”  
“...You can leave.” Luke’s words were straightforward but his voice was small and Guy was scared that he would start crying again-- what in the world would Guy do if Luke started crying in front of him?  
“Why would I want to leave?” Guy tried asking softly, scared that if he spoke any louder he would come off as harsh.  
Luke was silent a moment, and when he spoke he didn’t look up, “You hate me don’t you? Everyone hates me.”  
At first, Guy’s head filled with panic-- did Luke know? How could he possibly know?! And yeah Guy harbored some complicated feelings but he didn’t think hate was the prevailing one at this moment… But no. It wasn’t that; Luke said everyone. This was obviously more than just Guy.  
Tears really were welling up in the corners of Luke’s eyes now and Guy instinctively took a few steps towards him, hand outstretched, but stopped and reconsidered.  
What was he supposed to do?  
“Why do you say that?” Guy asked awkwardly after a few moments of silence, standing directly in front of Luke now. He still didn’t come any nearer.  
Luke shook his head vehemently, as if this were some kind of argument, “I know they do! The maids said so!”  
That surprised Guy for a moment, “The maids?”  
“I heard them!” Luke met Guy’s gaze fiercely (or as fierce as you can get when you’re a tiny 13 year old on the edge of tears), “I heard them say that all the servants can’t stand me, and that Natalia wants the real Luke back, and that Mother cries herself to sleep every night, and that Father…” Luke’s ferocity collapsed as he trailed off. He fought back a sob and curled up in on himself, choking on his own words, “They said that Father wishes they hadn’t brought me home. That Father would have been happier if they had found me dead, instead of finding me like this.”  
Luke scowled bitterly and gestured down his own body, defining ‘this’ as himself. ‘This’ is everything Luke is, head to toes and inside and out.  
Guy didn’t know what to say. It was true. No one was happy with the Luke they had found in Choral Castle; he was nothing the son of Duke Fabre used to be. He was small, weak, cried easily, made messes, couldn’t keep up with his studies, and remembered none of the memories his family held dear. Guy silently cursed those maids; yeah he knew the servants gossiped about it, but to say it where Luke could hear them was just cruel.  
Guy didn’t know what to tell Luke because he had a feeling lying would only make it worse, but he wasn’t sure the truth would be very comforting. Everyone did want the the old Luke back.  
But looking down at the quivering boy in front of him, Guy knew he had to say something. Anything.  
“Well, I like you.”  
Not that. He didn’t mean to say that.  
Slowly and almost hesitantly, like he feared he heard wrong, Luke brought his head up to look at him with wide eyes, “You…?”  
If Luke was surprised, Guy was floored. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing helpful came out. Not for a single moment did Guy ever consider even thinking those words about Luke, the heir to the Fabre family. His face was red and he was ready to jump back out the window from embarrassment, but Luke wasn’t embarrassed. Luke wasn’t embarrassed at all. Luke, seemed almost happy… Well not happy, his face was still wet with tears and his body was still curled protectively around himself, but pleasantly surprised. Seeing the way Luke looked up to him with such hesitant hope, Guy swallowed his embarrassment and kept going. For Luke’s sake.  
Even though he was overstepping every boundary there is between servant and master (and every boundary Guy had personally created between the Gardios and the Fabre heirs), he brought himself down on one knee so that he could be eye-level with Luke and took a deep breath.  
“I like you just the way you are Luke,” Guy told him. He was worried he would be to nervous to say it, or it would come out wrong, but his voice filled with certainty he didn’t realize was there, “I don’t care about who you were before or who you should be. I’m glad you’re the way you are. And I’m really glad they brought you home safe.” Not letting himself think it through, or else he’d chicken out, he brought his arm up and laid a comforting hand on Luke’s head, “I… I’m not sure what I would have done if you hadn’t come back as you.”  
As he said them, the words felt like the truth. He was glad Luke was the way he is. Honestly, he was worse back then before the amnesia. Old Luke was condescending and talked like he was better than you; the kind of child that Guy was certain was going to come out just like his father. But this Luke was different. This Luke messed up a lot, didn’t know how to tie his own shoes, and it was doubtful he would do well as a king. But this Luke was warm. This Luke laughed hysterically at funny names (no matter how offended Madam Knockerbotham got), this Luke ran around the halls with all the energy a child his age should have, and this Luke cried on the days his mother was too sick to see him. But honestly, the most important thing was that this Luke liked Guy. Guy had to admit that he felt some kind of pride whenever Luke’s face lit up at the sight of him or how Luke would run straight to Guy when he was scared. Not Duke Fabre, Luke would run to Guy.  
(But there was one thing Guy knew wasn’t true. He knew what he would have done if Luke had come back the same as before, if he had come back as the same old son of his family’s murderer. If that Luke had come back, Guy was sure he would have killed him by now.)  
In a moment, tears started falling freely from Luke’s eyes and with a sob he threw himself at Guy and buried his face in his chest. This time, with Luke smearing snot on his shirt and a tight grip likely to stretch out the fabric, Guy didn’t feel annoyed. Instead, Guy hesitantly brought his own arms up and wrapped them around Luke, holding him close and waiting for the tremors to end.  
They spent a good amount of time like that, Luke’s tears ebbing and flowing, and Guy didn’t stop talking. The words came easier and easier but he still struggled to convince Luke that no one hated him. Yes, they’re upset about the amnesia but it’s not Luke’s fault. They just need some time to accept the changes. Eventually they’ll be just as happy with Luke as they were before. Everyone is just relieved that they got him home safe and sound.  
He feared his voice wasn’t as unwavering this time, seeing as he wasn’t as confident that this part wasn’t a lie (it was hard to imagine Natalia ever giving up on Luke’s promise). But maybe one day it could be the truth. For Luke’s sake, he hoped so.  
Most of all, Guy tried to tell Luke how he felt, which was something he could do truthfully. He knew he’d never be able to express all of it to Luke (at least not without embarrassing himself to death), but he wanted Luke to know that there was at least someone who liked him now. Even though Guy never thought that he’d be that someone.  
After Luke calmed down, Guy managed to convince Luke to go to the Duke’s “stupid party”, as Luke insisted on calling it. Guy supposed was a good thing that Luke was getting his usual annoying snarky attitude back, silly pout and all, but he hoped he wouldn’t be too abrasive that night. He knew that Luke wanted anything but to go. He didn’t want to have to face a roomful of judgmental nobles, or the father that may or may not want him dead. But Guy also knew that Duke Fabre was wrong, Luke wasn’t a coward. Luke would go to that party and he would hold his head up high.  
In the end Guy had to leave the way he came in, after all as far as anyone knew Guy wasn’t even in Luke’s room. It would be hard to explain why he was just walking out through the door. It was easier getting out the window than it was getting in, all Guy had to do was hop down and stick the landing. He was worried Luke was going to fall out of his window with how far he was leaning out to stare, jaw-dropped, at Guy’s simple show of agility. Guy laughed to himself as he waved goodbye, it was that kind of innocence that made it so damn hard to hate Luke.  
A couple of hours after reporting his successes to Duke Fabre (a conversation he was not happy to have with the angry Duke who had wanted Luke out an hour ago), Guy of course ended up being the one to escort Luke to the dining hall. His father hadn’t even bothered to check in on him and the two wouldn’t even see meet until they appeared at the dinner.  
Luke immediately answered the door when Guy knocked. The maids had dressed him in fancy clothes that sharply contrasted his usual attire. The outfit mirrored the one he had worn three years ago at the last dinner party he had attended before the incident, but Guy found it hard to believe that both those kids were really the same Luke.  
Guy smiled down comfortingly at him, “Ready?”  
Luke’s face said he wasn’t but he stood up straight anyway and told Guy that he was, grinning with almost forced confidence. Better forced confidence than no confidence. Guy couldn’t find it in him to argue when Luke took his hand in his for support. All the servants were preparing for the dinner and no one was around, so he shouldn’t get in trouble for it.  
The walked side-by-side through the courtyard and down the corridor, idly chatting and Guy managing to get a laugh or two out of Luke, until they were standing in front of the drawing room. The sound of Ramdas giving orders to the servants come from the other side.  
Guy started to reach for the door, but Luke tugged on the hand that still gripped his and stopped him, “Do you think…” Luke started, not taking his eyes off the door with his brow furrowed, “Do you think they’re really gonna hate me? They’re going to ask me all sorts of questions and I won’t know the answers and Father will probably get mad and Mother might cry and...”  
As Luke trailed off from his anxious babble, Guy shook his head and crouched down so Luke would look at him. Luke’s hand still held in his, Guy said, “Luke, if anyone doesn’t like you, they’re wrong.” Luke’s expression was doubtful, but Guy went on, “They’re wrong because they don’t know you, they just know who they think you should be. But I know you, and I know you’re a good kid who’s learning and who’s doing everything he can. Don’t let anyone in that room make you think otherwise, okay?”  
Tears had popped up in the corners of Luke’s eyes again but he stubbornly wiped them away and nodded at Guy’s words.  
“Okay.”  
Guy smiled at Luke and Luke smiled back. He patted Luke on the head, careful not to mess up his hair, then stood back up. Guy pushed the door open and before he could even announce Luke’s presence Natalia noticed them from across the room.  
“Luke!” She called. She couldn't run in the dining hall and had to dodge servants and trays, but still managed to get there in no time at all. She clung to Luke with genuine but harsh concern, “What happened this morning?! I was worried!”  
Luke’s expression soured at Natalia’s prying and he attempted to shake her off and look for his mother (which didn’t turn out well for him as the princess was persistent). Guy backed out of the room and quietly closed the door again on the clamoring voices in the dining hall.  
Standing outside the door, the corridor now empty and quiet, Guy smiled to himself. He was still an orphan and he was still standing in his sworn enemy’s home (in servant clothes no less) and he had almost definitely just given up on everything he had been working towards for years now. But Guy was smiling.


End file.
